Between Us, You and Me
by Baby Kim
Summary: Semakin ayahnya menghalang, Kyuhyun akan lebih semakin menentang / Cast : Super Junior - KH, SM / Genderswitch


Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Between Us, You and Me

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Green tea dan milk tea. Hm." Sungmin menimbang-nimbang minuman apa yang akan di belinya. Botol kiri berisi green tea sudah pasti akan di bawanya keluar supermarket. Untuk milk tea, hm, seseorang yang akan dia temui nanti menyukai minuman itu.

"Daripada beli di bioskop. Mahal." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah ringan untuk mengantre di kasir. Membayar kedua minumannya dan tengah menyusun pilihan untuk rasa popcorn yang di inginkannya saat dia sadar sudah berada di depan lift. Dari upper ground menuju lantai 3 tempat bioskop berada, sudah tentu lift adalah pilihan bagus.

Gadis di awal 20 tahunan itu sedang memasukkan dua botol minuman yang baru saja di belinya ke dalam tas saat pintu lift yang ditunggunya terbuka. Mungkin lift itu dari lantai mall paling bawah, karena sudah terisi beberapa orang. Tanpa melihat sekeliling, gadis itu lantas masuk seraya mengancing kembali tas di bahu kanannya. Berdiri di paling depan setelah menekan angka 3 di panel pintu lift.

Saat itulah ponselnya berbunyi. Dalam keadaan lift yang sunyi, tentu saja nada pesan ponselnya terdengar di setiap sudut kotak berjalan itu. Nada pesan berisi suara lucu seorang gadis kecil.

"_Kau di mana?"_

Sungmin tersenyum melihat nama sang pengirim pesan. Baru saja balasan akan di ketikkannya, saat ponsel kembali berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai basement mall saat ponselnya berbunyi. Kakak lelakinya menelepon.

"Ne, Hyung?" Kyuhyun keluar lalu menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya. Mengaktifkan alarm.

"_Kau tak ikut bermain golf dengan Appa?"_

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil dengan alis yang berkerut sebelum menjawab. "Ah, Hyung. Aku tak mau. Paling hanya membicarakan bisnis dengan koleganya. Lagipula ada kau disana."

"_Tapi di sini juga ada putri Tuan Jung, Cho Kyuhyun."_

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun mendorong pintu kaca mall lalu masuk. Menunggu di depan lift untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai atas.

"_Putri dari keluarga Jung. Untuk di kenalkan padamu."_

"Lalu aku akan di jodohkan dengannya?" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku sudah punya kekasih, Hyung. Kau juga tahu itu."

"_Dan kau juga tahu Appa tak suka pada kekasihmu, Kyuhyun-ah."_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar kakaknya menggeram di ujung sana. Seperti ayahnya, pria yang tua lima tahun darinya itu pun tak terlalu menyetujui hubungan yang tengah Kyuhyun jalani.

"Karena apa? Karena kekasihku hanya orang biasa dan tak punya perusahaan layaknya Keluarga Jung? Huh... Non sense."

"_Nah, itu kau sudah tahu. Jadi, cepat kemari dan hampiri kami."_

"Tak akan." Kyuhyun menggeram. "Jangan atur hidupku, Hyung."

Dengan keyakinan penuh, sambungan telepon itu di putuskannya. Kyuhyun tahu pemikiran ayahnya. Kyuhyun sudah cukup mampu untuk bersabar dan mengikuti kemauan ayahnya selama 24 tahun hidupnya. Dan kini, tak perlu lagi menjadi anak penurut jika sudah menyangkut pasangan hidup. Hyungnya sudah lebih baik mau menerima perjodohan dengan wanita yang tak di sukainya. Meski berujung dengan perselingkuhan pria itu di sana-sini.

Menggeleng kepala, Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus persoalan mengganggu yang menari-mari di pikirannya. Pintu lift terbuka. Dia pun masuk dan berdiri di sudut belakang. Tak tahu harus kemana meski lift sudah bergerak naik, pria itu kembali mengangkat ponsel. Berniat menelepon kekasihnya saat pintu lift sampai di lantai atas dan terbuka. Gadis yang di idamkannya tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Lalu masuk dan berdiri cukup jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun. Segera Kyuhyun mengirimkannya pesan.

"_Kau di mana?"_

Nada pesan menggema membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia tak salah. Itu kekasihnya.

Berjinjit Kyuhyun di belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang akan kekasihnya lakukan. Kyuhyun tak berniat menyapa. Mengamati kekasihnya dari belakang tenyata cukup menyenangkan. Lalu dering telpon menunda sang gadis untuk membalas pesannya. Membuat Kyuhyun memberengut.

"Ne, Eonnie?"

Suara halus kekasihnya menembus dinding telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu memejamkan mata dan menahan hati mengetahui suara kekasihnya harus di bagi-bagi untuk pengisi lift.

"Aku sedang di luar. Aku punya janji dengan Kyuhyun Oppa."

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya. Bagaikan mendapat siraman hangat beraroma bunga mengetahui namanya di sebut.

"Wae?"

Pria itu memasang telinga. Dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang kekasihnya bicarakan.

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Nada suara terkejut yang kekasihnya haturkan membuat dia cukup bingung.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku, Eonnie?"

Kyuhyun semakin ingin tahu. Kekasihnya terdengar menyesal.

"Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun padaku. Jika aku tahu dia punya janji dengan ayahnya, aku tak akan menyetujui permintaannya untuk kencan hari ini."

Oh, oh. Kini Kyuhyun mengerti. Yang menghubungi kekasihnya adalah kakak sepupu gadis itu. Saudara jauh kekasihnya itu bekerja sebagai asisten kakak lelakinya. Tentu saja keduanya sering berkomunikasi dan saling memberi kabar mengenai keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Yesung Sajangnim terlihat kesal?"

Kyuhyun semakin memasang telinga mendengar nama kakak lelakinya di sebut. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sungguh tak suka jika kehidupannya selalu terusik.

"Aku tahu mereka tak menyukaiku, Eonnie."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Tak bisa, Eonnie-ya. Aku tak bisa pulang. Aku sudah membeli tiket dan sayang jika aku tak menggunakannya."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kekasihnya mengeluarkan tiket bioskop. Dua lembar. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

Pintu lift terbuka. Segera saja orang-orang keluar dari dalam kotak itu dan mulai berjalan menuju tujuannya. Begitu pula Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati dia berjalan di belakang kekasihnya. Berjarak cukup aman hingga dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan kekasihnya di telepon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menonton sendiri saja. Aku akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun Oppa, aku tak bisa datang."

"Sungmin-" Kyuhyun nyaris meninggikan suara saat mendengar keputusan kekasihnya, Sungmin. Sungguh tak bisa di pikirkannya bahwa Sungmin akan memilih berbohong.

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun semakin geram saja. "Aku hanya akan di bioskop. Dia tidak akan bisa menemukanku. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

Kyuhyun mematung. Berdiri tanpa menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam punggung kekasihnya yang sudah menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu berjalan meamasuki bioskop. Mendengus kesal, Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti Sungmin. Gadis itu tengah berhenti di depan konter makanan dan membeli satu cup popcorn butter.

Dengan jarak aman Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti Sungmin. Menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat gadis itu sibuk dengan ponsel sebelum ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun bergetar pelan.

"_Mian, Oppa. Aku tak bisa datang. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Maafkan aku. Saranghae."_

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dengungan samar berisikan kekesalan menghiasi bibirnya. Membangkitkan ketidaksukaan pada keluarganya sendiri. Lagi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat membalas pesan kekasihnya. Terlalu marah hingga ingin rasanya meninggalkan nama keluarga Cho dan beralih menjadi orang biasa. Memimpikan kehidupan nyaman tanpa perlu memikirkan saham dan uang serta perusahaan.

Sungmin berjalan menuju salah satu teater. Menyerahkan satu tiket pada penjaga pintu dan melenggang masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Menghilangkan kesempatan untuk bisa menatap wajah kesal bercampur sedih milik kekasihnya.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun menghampiri wanita muda penjaga pintu. Segera saja atensi wanita itu teralihkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Gadis yang tadi, yang baru saja masuk, bisa saya tahu dia menduduki kursi mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sopan. Berusaha menahan letupan di hatinya dan mengabaikan getaran panjang dari ponselnya. Tak berniat melirik kesana karena dia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Hyungnya.

"Nona yang tadi?" Penjaga itu mulai mengamati sobekan tiket di tangannya. "D-15, Tuan."

"Ah, begitu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sepotong ide terlintas di kepalanya. Memasang wajah sedikit kecewa dan menyesal, Kyuhyun berharap usahanya berhasil. "Dia kekasihku. Kami baru saja bertengkar dan dia membawa tiket milikku. Bisakah Anda mendapatkannya?"

"Ne?" Gadis penjaga itu terkejut. Sedikit merasa geli mengetahui pria semacam Kyuhyun, dengan pakaian chic dan wajah manly, terlihat bergitu menyesal karena seorang wanita.

"Bisakah Anda?" Kyuhyun kembali meminta.

Gadis penjaga itu kembali pada tugasnya. Menyobek tiket penonton yang akan masuk ke teater. Deretan orang menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam dan dia tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Sebentar, Tuan. Saya harus bekerja."

Kyuhyun tahu dia harus bersabar. "Saya akan menunggu."

Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiri di sudut ruangan. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi tontonan sekilas lewat bagi orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Mengabaikan panggilan dan godaan dari beberapa gadis yang merasa tertarik dengan keberadaannya. Mulai menghela nafas karena waktu terasa tertawa mempermainkannya.

Saat antrean mulai berkurang hingga hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlari-lari karena terlambat, gadis penjaga itu mulai mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Tuan."

"Tak apa." Kyuhyun berusaha memunculkan senyumnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Saya bisa saja membantu Tuan. Tapi maukah Anda bersabar untuk menunggu lagi? Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan saya. Saya masih harus menunggu di sini hingga 15 menit penayangan film."

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Dia tak perduli film apa yang tengah di putar. Mendengar kabar penjaga itu bersedia membantunya saja sudah bisa membawa kembali mood-nya yang sempat melanglang meninggalkan hatinya.

"Terima kasih. Saya akan menunggu." Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kali ini, menunggu terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Oh ya, Tuan. Apa yang harus saya katakan pada kekasih Anda?"

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika suara gadis penjaga itu kembali menghampirinya. "Mmm... Jangan katakan bahwa saya sedang ada disini. Terserah Anda mengatakan apa, tapi saya harus mendapatkan tiket yang di pegangnya."

"Baiklah." Gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu membuka pintu teater. "Mohon menunggu, ne."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan diri di kursi sesuai dengan yang tertera di sobekan tiketnya. Menatap sendu pada kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Menghela nafas, gadis itu menyamankan duduknya sembari menunggu teater penuh dan film mulai di putarkan. Suasana teater yang gelap terasa mencekam karena Sungmin hanya duduk sendiri. Di abaikannya sekumpulan gadis muda yang berisik di sampingnya. Tak perlu untuk di dengar karena mereka tak akan mendapatkan perhatiannya. Bahkan film di depannya pun terasa menjenuhkan meski baru saja dimulai.

Gadis itu membuka tasnya dan mengamati satu dari dua botol minum yang ada disana. Hatinya terasa tercubit saat pilihannya malah jatuh pada milk tea. Bukan green tea kesukaannya. Meneguknya sedikit, botol plastik itu di letakkannya di tempat minum di sudut kursi.

Sungmin berusaha memunculkan minat menontonnya saat seseorang berhenti di samping kursinya yang kosong.

"Maaf, Nona."

Sungmin menegang. Seseorang yang menyapanya ini adalah pegawai bioskop. Ada apa ini? Apa ini karena dia membawa minuman dari luar?

"Ya?"

"Saya ingin bertanya. Apakah Anda pemilik kursi yang kosong di sebelah Anda?"

Sungmin melihat pada kursi di sampingnya. Seharusnya kursi itu tak kosong.

"Ne. Saya memegang tiketnya. Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya. Tak perlu bingung untuk tahu kenapa pegawai itu bisa menebak dengan tepat bahwa Sungminlah pemilik tiket untuk kursi bernomor D-16 itu.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi bisakah Anda membantu kami? Ada seseorang di luar sana yang sangat ingin menonton. Namun sayangnya tiket sudah habis dan setelah kami amati, hanya sobekan tiket D-16 saja yang belum ada."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengerling curiga. Gadis ini memang berpakaian pegawai bioskop. Tapi semua ini terasa aneh.

"Beliau seorang yang tua dan sudah sangat berumur. Jika Anda merasa keberatan, kami akan mengganti biaya yang Anda keluarkan untuk tiket itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tua?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Mulai merasa tak enak karena mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu menginginkan tiket itu.

"Ya. Beliau sedang menunggu di luar. Beliau hanya punya waktu sekarang karena malam nanti beliau harus sudah kembali ke rumah sakit. Kesehatannya sedikit menurun. Tapi beliau bersikeras ingin menonton."

"Aa." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Merasa cukup jahat ketika hal melenceng sempat hinggap di pikirannya.

Gadis itu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan satu tiket utuh yang masih rapi. Lalu menyerahkannya pada sang pegawai. "Ambil saja. Tak apa."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Saya tak keberatan jika beliau menggunakan tiket itu. Lagipula sayang jika tak digunakan."

Pegawai berbaju hitam itu mengangguk. Lalu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, Nona. Saya permisi."

Sungmin mengangguk dan penjaga itu meninggalkannya. Melangkah turun lalu menghilang di belokan bawah menuju pintu keluar.

Sungmin kembali fokus pada film di layar besar di depannya. Tak menyesal dia memberikan tiketnya dengan cuma-cuma. Toh, jika tak di pakai sekarang, tiket itupun tak bisa di pakai lain kali.

Lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam gelapnya teater. Berjalan membungkuk agar tak mengganggu penonton yang lain. Lalu berhenti dan menduduki kursi kosong di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik. Seseorang di sampingnya sedang mengalihkan pandangan membelakanginya. Tapi yang Sungmin tahu, seseorang itu adalah laki-laki dan terlihat tak cukup tua di matanya.

Oh, Sungmin merasa tertipu.

"Maaf." Memajukan tubuhnya, Sungmin berusaha bicara dengan suara kecil namun cukup bisa di dengar orang di sampingnya. Pria itu masih saja menghindari tatapan mata dan membiarkan Sungmin melihat tengkuk dan belakang kepalanya.

"Pegawai tadi mengatakan bahwa ada orang lain yang akan menduduki kursi itu. Saya pikir Anda salah kursi."

Sungmin terkejut saat pria di sebelahnya menoleh dan dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya. Segera saja gadis itu mundur dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah.

"Apa yang- Kyuhyun Oppa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kembali mengecup bibir menggoda kekasihnya lalu mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. "Annyeong, Sungminnie."

"Wae?" Sungmin masih saja terlihat terkejut. "Kenapa Oppa bisa disini?"

"Dengan sedikit keberuntungan." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tak suka aku disini?"

"Ani. Bukan begitu." Sungmin menggeleng. "Tapi tadi Ryeo-"

"Noona mengatakan kalau aku punya janji dengan Appaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur ke belakang Sungmin. Namun dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kau harus pulang."

"Jangan harap."

Sungmin berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun tak akan mau menuruti ucapannya di saat seperti ini. Meski harus diakui bahwa Sungmin juga cukup senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Nikmati saja filmnya." Mengabaikan kekesalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kekasihnya lalu kembali mengulurkan tangan ke punggung Sungmin. Menarik Sungmin agar mendekat padanya. Tak perduli dengan orang di sekeliling mereka yang mungkin sedikit terganggu dengan argumen sesaat keduanya.

Menyamankan pelukan Kyuhyun di punggungnya, Sungmin merebahkan kepala di bahu pria itu. Meski was-was mengisi hatinya, Sungmin cukup bisa memanfaatkan keadaan dimana Kyuhyun kini ada bersamanya.

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku." Kyuhyun mengecup cuping hidung Sungmin. "Tak akan apa-apa."

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk. Mencium leher Kyuhyun karena hanya di sanalah tempat yang bisa di raihnya. Menghirup aroma maskulin kekasihnya dari lekukan bagian tubuh itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setelah ini, mungkin akan ada kejutan yang mendatangi mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun tak takut. Sikap pantang menyerah milik Appanya juga tertanam dengan kuat di dalam dirinya. Semakin kuat Appanya menghalang, semakin kuat pula Kyuhyun menentang.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Hm. Nado, Oppa."


End file.
